I'm not perfect
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Diane can't stand being called a giant anymore. She can't stand her body and she can't stand how all of it makes her feel. One night it all comes spilling out and King's there to see it happen.


I'm Not Perfect

A Seven Deadly SIns fanfic

Authors note: Hello! I'm really excited to be posting this as it is my first Seven Deadly SIns fanfic. I started this show a week ago and loved it so...writing about it of course. Alright so here we go...TRIGGER WARNING: This story mentions eating disorders, if you think this could negatively trigger you please leave asap because I don't want to hurt anyone. I personally struggle with eating disorders and for some reason enjoy reading about them, but that is just me and if you think it will hurt you to read message me and I can come up with something else to write. Ok, sorry for the long note. Here's the story.

Big

Giant

Huge

Ginormous

Large

Gigantic

Thick

Curvy

These were the things DIane got called on a regular basis. Good for the self esteem? Not so much. She shrugged it off and would always smile or roll her eyes or whine about how mean it was to say, but what upset her more than anything is it was all true. She knew it to be true and knew deep down there was nothing she could do to change it. It hurt. It hurt more than she would ever willing let anyone know. Most days she could get through the day and wait to get into her room to take care of her little issue and to release all the negative feelings, but someday's- today being one of those days- was not a day it could wait.

Diane had been sitting outside drinking with her friends having a pretty good time. I mean sure there was the nagging feeling of being larger than literally everyone else that was always pulling at her thoughts, or the fact she weighed more than everyone combined, or the fact that the Captain was clearly only into girls like Elizabeth…petite. Something she would never be capable of no matter how hard she tried.

She had been listening to something King was saying when she heard it. "Yeah DIane is so huge she could probably take out an army! I sure wouldn't want to go up against her!." It was Ban saying it. Part of her wanted to be flattered that he was paying her a pretty good compliment for a warrior. There was just one thing they were all forgetting, That wasn't all she was. She forced a small proud (or so she hoped it looked proud) smile onto her face and didn't say a word. Only ever so discreetly putting down the chunk of meat she had mindlessly been gobbling down like the pig she was. She hated these moments where all she wanted to do was pinch her leg to keep her from grabbing more. To put her in her place, but she couldn't because she was so freakin huge that everyone would notice. This fact only made her more disgusted and angry at herself. 'Oh no...not right now.' her emotions were getting the better of her. She could tell. She was getting nauseous. Something she couldn't ignore. She was going to have to vomit and it was going to have to be done quickly. She needed a way out NOW!

She rose to her feet pointing towards the woods. "I'm going to go find a place to pee." She left the group with a smile and a wave forcing herself to walk much too slow for how panicked she felt. Once she knew she was out of eyesight she quickened her pace making sure to not be heard. Once she felt she was a safe enough distance she let those contents come up. Helping them along the way by shoving her long finger that the back of her throat. She looked at her mess both satisfied and disgusted. Knowing this was a problem and something she was slowly losing control over.

THis had been going on for months. It began with puking only if she ate something super bad and then avoiding eating the rest of the day. Then it was puking if she ate when she wasn't hungry and then it was puking if she ate at all. So here she was puking up so little for her stupidly fat body. She looked down at it repulsed pinching her thighs hard enough to leave marks and squeezing her hips desperately wanting to be smaller.

She huffed, trying to will the tears that were forming to retreat. No such luck as she felt them trail down her face. She felt panic rise inside her as things began to fade. She squatted down slowly easing herself to the ground. Things were fading...this was definitely not good.

King frowned as he watched Diane head away from the group. It wasn't like her to separate herself...I mean up until recently. Recently her separating herself, specially around meal times was becoming quite common. THis was especially unusual as she hated being alone. When Elizabeth first appeared one of the reasons DIane was so excited was to have a girl to take with her to the bathroom or for bathing times. DIane despised being alone. King knew this. As he watched her leave concern grew more and more evident as the time ticked by. He quickly scanned his brain thinking of something during the day that could have frustrated or upset her. NOTHING!

He frowned trying to think harder….no that wouldn't be it...surely that wouldn't be it. It was a compliment, Something that should have made her day...plus why would she care about something like that….I mean she hears things similar to that all the time….all the time...would that upset her? He shrugged guessing he would find out when he found her.

He stood up saying he was going to go look for Diane. He of course got the smirks from his other two guy friends and ok's from the others. Meliodas and Ban were such perverts. Why on Earth would be do something like that with DIane in the woods! He rolled his eyes making his journey to find her. He thought he remembered her heading this way...he pursed his ears trying to listen for any sound of his unknowingly loud friend. He really hoped he wouldn't walk in on her doing private things! Oh no how embarrassing! He sweat dropped thinking about it.

He continued hesitantly farther into the woods. "Why would she go this far into the woods to pee?" It was a curious thought. He continued on becoming bored with the amount of time it was taking. "Where on Earth could she be!" She was just about to go grab the others to help him when he saw her...asleep?

He floated closer intrigued and oh so confused. "Diane?" He waited patiently for the love of his life to respond but got nothing…."Diane you okay?" WIth the next minute of silence his heart rate was increasing he could feel it. "DIane please answer me!" He jumped off of his Chastiefol and ran to her. "DIane I need you to wake up now! This is no place to fall asleep!" He was panicking and it was not the right thing to do, but he was going to anyway! He shook her gently. HIs breathing was picking up and he was beginning to think he would have to get the others to help him move her when she moved…"Diane? Can you hear me?"

She groaned muttering something similar to his name.

"King?"

"Yeah I'm here!" He was so relieved she was responding he held her close (Merlin's medicine had kicked in allowing her to shrink to a human size). This relief soon faded though and she began coughing...what was on her hands...blood! That was blood no doubt! "What happened? Are you injured?" He began looking her over. Upon closer inspection her eyes were blurry and unfocussed. They were watery as well. Her fingers were wet and had something on them. Confused he looked around and then he spotted it...vomit? "Diane…" He really didn't want to ask this, but there really was no other choice. He wouldn't let anything else bad happen to her. "DId you make yourself puke?" He knew the answer as soon as he said it.

She tensed up using all of her energy to push him away. She smiled a nervous smile he would normally find cute, right now he only found it heartbreaking. She laughed a nervous laugh while also attempting to clear her throat of the pain it was in and to hide the disgust from tasting her own blood in her mouth...she had never thrown up blood before...not good! No way was this good!

She looked to her friend. Trying so hard to keep up the charade, smiling brightly. The look on his face made her stomach clench and only want to puke again. He looked like his hope had been shattered. He looked horrified and upset and she had no idea how to comfort his or why this look was on his face. "King..-" Her words were cut off as she once again began coughing. This cough was different though, unstoppable and it didn't stop until she was again puked...but it wasn't food this time, It was blood, lots and lots of blood. She felt fear course through her body. She went to stand up but fell almost as soon as weight was put on her legs. "King...I...I don't know what to do."

He watched her both scared and broken hearted. His stomach lurched seeing her in pain as she puked up all that blood. She leaned back clearly weak. Her state scared him. She looked so weak and pale and just...sick. She looked so incredibly sick. He knew she needed help and fast. "Diane do you trust me." He struggled to keep his voice steady but somehow managed. He would always manage for DIane. He would always be strong for her.

She nodded, it was weak and scared, but it was honest. "Ok then, I'm going to pick you up now alright? I need to get you to Merlin." She looked at him teary eyed shaking her head wildly.

"No no you can't! She'll try to fix me or do something and she can't. She'll ruin what I've already tried to hard to accomplish!" She looked so incredibly terrified King felt himself wanting to hug her and never let go.

"What are you talking about? What would she ruin?" Diane was getting frustrated and disoriented he could tell. SHe was struggling to talk and focus.

"Y-you don't get it...I've worked so hard….so many days without food...so many days of being good….I can't lose it….I'm not...close enough….not beautiful yet.." King held her close hating all of the words she was saying.

"Diane you are beautiful, You are so so beautiful and starving yourself will not increase that beauty. You are so perfect. Please stop this. Please let me help you. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. SHe gave the tiniest of nods before darkness swam through her vision. Her falling unconscious was all the warning King needed, He flew faster than he ever had. Reaching the others in minutes.

"Guys I need help now!" They were all up in record time looking to him as he flew down with her. He went straight for Merlin the others staying near.

"What happened?" Merlin asked in her normally calm voice as she scanned the girl in her arms.

"I'm not quite sure. She mentioned that eating and she was coughing up and blood a-and it was on her fingers and the ground and she was acting so so weird. I think she was doing it on purpose...Merlin please help her." King pleaded with tears in his eyes. Merlin nodded staying scarily calm as she made her way into the tavern. She carried Diane up to her bed and laid her down. Everyone followed in watching as Merlin did her thing ever so smoothly. The only noise aside from Merlin working and Diane's breathing were Kings cries of fear, They were subtle but they were there. Ban put his arm around his friend. Something so out of character for him but also knowing exactly what King needed at that moment,. Human contact and comfort. "SHe's going to be find dude."

"How do you know that?" There wasn't malice behind those words. It was only exhaustion and fear.

"Because, she's Diane. Nothing keeps her down." King looked up at Ban smiling appreciatively. A smile Ban returned if only to give comfort. After a few minutes of letting King calm down everyone was ushered downstairs to allow Merlin to work. King was hesitant to go but also knew the situation would have to be explained.

"Alright KIng, it's no rush, but I think we all would like to know what happened out there." Meliodas spoke sounding as kind and compassionate as always, but the humor was gone. Of course no one would laugh at this. King looked up for only a brief second before his eyes once again met the table.

"i-I don't really know to be honest. When I found her she was pretty far into the woods and she was unconscious. I thought she had been attacked. SHe hadn't though, she wasn't physically injured and no one was there. No sign of any fight, WHen I held her up though I could smell it on her. Vomit, it was on her fingers and I could smell it on her breath, I saw some a few inches away from her as well. I knew something was wrong with that, LIke why would she make herself puke? But it only got worse...she wasn't focused or overly aware of what was going on. She also tried to push me away as though I had just uncovered something when I asked her about making herself puke, She was too weak to stand though and then she...she started coughing up all that blood and going on and on about how everything she had worked for would be ruined and something about not eating...I don't really get it. I hope she was just talking silly from the blood loss but I'm getting a sinking feeling that's not it,."

Everyone was quiet as the information was processed. Footsteps were heard and everyone stood up as Merlin walked in. Even she looked sad. THis couldn't be good. "She didn't have damage that was too severe, but it will take time for her to recover. SHe will be okay though."

"What was wrong with her?" It was Ban that asked. He sounded just as upset as the rest felt.

Merlin looked down clenching her fist before answering. "It was malnourishment and abuse and irriation of her throat. It looks like she either hasn't been eating or when she does she forces herself to puke it up. It's called anorexia and bulimia. They are common among humans. Not usually seen in giants, but anything is possible."

"I-I don't understand. Why would Diane do this to herself?" Elizabeth's voice echoed through the silence.

"From what I've come to understand about this illness is the victim will feel they are overweight and do what they can to make themselves lose the weight such as not eating or eating and then vomiting. Often times they puke to punish himself for eating in the first place. It's a very dangerous disease and it kills a decent amount of people. They die of malnutrition. We got lucky with Diane. We've found her before any permanent damage could be done."  
"Why would Diane do this. SHe isn't fat, She's very in shape!" Elizabeth felt tears sprang to her eyes knowing her friend had put herself in harm's way to achieve something she already had.

King clenched his fist and silently went up to see Diane. No one said anything as he did so. They all knew he needed this time alone with her.

"Guys I'm going to say it now before we face Diane. We don't joke about this and we lay off any jokes that could trigger this, We won't use any words that had to do with being big or giant. We don't need to trigger this. We need to be there for her. We need to encourage her without pressuring her. This is serious, we have to be a good family for her." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She will get better I just know it." Elizabeth said this with confidence, hope once again evident in her eyes.

King watched silently as Diane began to wake up. His expression not changing from the blank one he had been using since hearing her prognosis. When her eyes fluttered open he felt immediate relief that she was awake, but also found himself unable to smile. She turned to him, she gave him a small smile. "Hey King." Her voice was scratchy and it made him sad. He gently took her hand keeping eye contact with her.

"Why?" Was all he asked. The smile fell off of Diane's face. Her brows furrowed as she searched for the answer.

"Why what King?" It was such an innocent question that he wanted to hug her and not be mad, but that couldn't happen right now. He needed to know.

"Why would you purposely starve yourself and make yourself sick? You are so so perfect DIane! You are the love of my life and to think I could lose you to a disease like this breaks me okay! So if you can't stop for yourself please please stop for me!" He was crying. HIs eyes watery and pleading with her own watery ones. She sniffled feeling ever so guilty and upset that her secret was out.

"You love me?" He let out a breathy ever so tired laugh before picking up bother of hands to plan a kiss on top of them.  
"WIth all my heart. I have for a long time now actually."

"How long?"

"SInce we were kids." She smiled a genuine smile at him before asking her next question, Her eyes showing her insecurities.

"You really think I'm perfect?" King felt his smile grow despite himself.

"The most perfect there is."

"I love you too you moron." King looked at her both surprised and amused

"WHat why am i a moron!"

"It took you this long to tell me." She was smiling bright, something that melted his heart. He looked down embarrassed,

"I was worried you wouldn't feel the same." She shook her head resting his chin gently to look at her.

"King, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. How could I not fall in love with you." KIng smiled brightly pulling her in for a gente kiss. He rested his forehead against hers relishing in the feel of her.

"Promise me you'll get better?" THere was a long pause before he heard the soft.

"Okay." They heard clapping and turned around to see Bane and the Captain jumping down excited at the act of romance in front of them. THey ran up wrapping their arms around the new couple before the others joined.

"We're going to be keeping a close eye on you missy." Meliodas waved his finger at her. It was a said in a friendly tone but not sins knew he was not joking.

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you guys. I'm going to get better, I promise," SHe was determined and nothing would hold her back.

"And we will be right there to help you." She nodded a thanks at the Captains words as she looked at the group of amazing people in front of her...yeah she would make it through this. SHe had eight people in her life who would make sure of it.


End file.
